On the Sea of Hope and Despair
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: Waking up in various test chambers, sixteen students of various talents must commit themselves into a Mutual Killing Game they never agreed upon. Who will be able to survive through this ordeal and reveal the mastermind's plan and identity? [SYOC Closed]
1. Prologue: Happy Birthday

The light switches were flicked, and from the darkness above came light. Inside a room containing fifteen tubes linked into a single pillar inside its inner circle, a masked individual surveyed its surrounding. The mask was akin to that of a jester with two sides of facade. The right one was an innocent white with black dot as an eye, and the other one was menacing black with a red gash, both of them forming a distinct shape of a bear. Slung on their shoulder was a small bag they held steady with one hand.

The white room were filled with cables connected to the walls, the tubes, and the pillars. A desk before them waited patiently with three flashing monitors on top and a collection of hardware below. Walking toward the computer, the figure sat on the chair before it and began booting the monitor. From it came a mechanized voice of a woman.

"Welcome."

"Please insert proof of body recognition into the scanner."

Suddenly, the camera on the middle monitor flashed red. The masked figure fully expected his current situation. They pulled out a decapitated head from the bag and faced its open-eyed retina as close as possible with one hand. After a slight whir of processing, the voice continued.

"Good Morning, Ms. Chisa Yukizome. Have a nice day."

Pushing the head deep inside the bag, the figure turned to the monitor once more. Simultaneously from the three monitors came sixteen profiles in their respective windows detailing their respective names and vitality. The masked man hovered the cursor into the main control system. Clicking further inside the program and combing the program script itself. Finding a suspiciously named folder, the masked figure seemed to have found the data they needed.

Clicking it open, a series of file-names appeared. Scrolling down, the masked figure found an executable labeled 'startup'. Without hesitation, he confirmed his choice and something popped up on all the three screens. Graphs and program windows of various sizes began to infiltrate every open space on the screen before coming into a complete halt. A short while later, an audible 'ping' was heard from the center-screen's speaker.

It was a program window with only one thing displayed:

[Progress: 82%]

In silence, the figure closed the window and searched for the forceful abort button. As the camera flashed red once again, they pulled out the same head to pass the body recognition prompt.

"Affermative, Ms. Chisa Yukizome. Proceeding with Force Awakening Program."

The tubes silently whirred into a halt before opening one by one. The masked figure eyed at them, still sleeping. Fifteen teenagers of both gender, sleeping with a peaceful face in a white laboratory test gown. Confirming their state, pure and unchanging, the masked figure injected a dosage of liquid inside each of their body, prolonging their awakening. Looming before them, the masked figure stared at the pillar as if mocking whatever was inside it.

"Not this time."

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Happy Birthday**

* * *

Rules:

1.) Send your submission into my Private Message. Do not post it on the review board for it is susceptible to other people's view. And in other words: Spoiler. I'd prefer that nobody knew each other's character except their own. It's also easier to send you private messages if I had trouble writing your characters and informing them being killed/a killer ahead of time.

2.) No doubles, as in, don't post a character you've submitted to another SYOC. I'll know. Also, one submission per-user please.

3.) No canon talents, but I'll accept the Ultimate Lucky Student

4.) Speaking of talents, I may make one of the submitted character's talent "Ultimate ?" to keep it interesting and in the same spirit as the main-line Danganronpa (Kirigiri and Hajime). Maybe, maybe not.

5.) I will not accept Marty Stu and Mary Sues. They're Boring.

6.) Ridiculous talents are not allowed. So no Ultimate NEET or Ultimate Tic-Tac-Toe Player.

7,) The Mutual Killing Game in this fan-fiction is taking the system from Danganronpa 2, as in, there will be a Cross Sword segment, Logic Dive, etc.

8.) I need 16 students: 8 males, and 8 females.

9.) Have Fun

* * *

SYOC Format:

Name: (Given Name first, Surname last. Example: Makoto Naegi, Sonia Nevermind)

Gender: (Male/Female. I don't want a character's gender be a German Tank or something like that.)

Talent: (Your character's Ultimate Talent. Please adhere to the given rules above. Example: Ultimate Lucky Student, Ultimate Gymnast, Ultimate Student Council President.)

Age: (16 – 18)

Height: (Use the Foot unit. Example: 6.1 ft.)

Weight: (Use the Pound (mass) unit. Example: 125 lbs)

Blood Type: (A, AB, B, or O)

Likes: (Lists 3)

Dislikes: (Lists 3)

Favorite Color: (List 1)

Hobbies: (List 3)

Fear/Trauma: (What does your character fear or have trauma of?)

Insecurities: (What is your character sensitive about?)

Secrets: (What is, or are your character's deepest secrets nobody wants to know about?)

Family Members: (Adding their names are optional. No reptilians as parents or a dullahan as a sister. You get the point. Example: Father, Mother, One Older Sister, Two Little Brothers, etc.)

Appearance: (I split this sections into three for convenience sake. This part is likely to be read the most.)

Top: (Hair-style, hair-color, face, eye-color, shirts, blouses, top-apparels, gloves, etc.)

Bottom: (Belts, skirts, pants, bottom-apparels, socks, stockings, shoes, etc.)

Accessories: (Miscellaneous things like hidden compartments, amount of candies in one's pocket, etc.)

Personalities: (Describe your character's basic personality in five or more words. Example: Brave, Idealist, Selfish, etc.)

Personal Background: (I split this into two. Pre-Tragedy is for what your character were doing before the tragedy. What they were doing before being scouted into Hope's Peak Academy, how they were scouted into Hope's Peak Academy, their daily school life, and what did they do and how well they did in examinations, etc. Post-Tragedy is for what your character were doing after the tragedy. How they survive the despair dystopia, their daily life after that, whether they fell into despair or not, etc. I personally would love to read these two sections.)

Pre-Tragedy: (What your characters were doing before the tragedy.)

Post-Tragedy: (What your characters were doing after the tragedy.)

Would your character kill?

Yes/No: (Pick one and why.)

Does your character easily cracks from stress?

Yes/No: (Pick one.)

Are your character easily scared?

Yes/No: (Pick one.)

Does your character like to read?

Yes/No: (Pick one and include what type of reading material they would likely read in their spare time? Example: Fashion Magazine, Crime Records, Light Novels, Mangas, etc.)

Are your character interested in a romantic relationship?

Yes/No: (Pick one and include what type of person they would get along with.)

What does your character do when everyone's conducting investigations?

(Explain briefly about what would your character do if there's a murder investigation going on? Will they provide moral support? Laze around doing nothing? Help the investigation as best as they can? Actively avoiding investigations? Conducting their own investigations? Etc.)

What does your character do in the class trial?

(Explain briefly about what your character would do when they're at the class trial. Would they easily accuse someone? Would they be hesitant on accusing someone? Would they prefer discussing about the facts rather than blindly accusing? Would they team up with the most influential person in the room? Would they likely to crack under the pressure first? Would they easily lie? Would they prefer to hide the truth and fabricate the facts? Etc.)

Speech Examples: (It gives me a better understanding on how they talk.)

Daily Life:

Happy: (Example: "What a wonderful morning. Don't you think so too?")

Sad: (Example: "What did I do to deserve this?")

Angry: (Example: "What do you mean a wonderful morning? This is anything but wonderful!")

Investigation:

Disgust: (Example: "Oh god, I'm going to be sick.")

Scared: (Example: "I'll go do something else. I'm not good with this kind of thing.")

Brave: (Example: "For now, I'll check the corpse. There might be a clue hidden in plain sight.)

Trial:

Accusing: (Example: "You did it! There's no other explanation!")

Denying: (Example: "I didn't do it! How many times do I have to tell you?")

Retorting: (Example: "Your reasoning is out of focus!"/"Stand down!"/"That's easy!"/"No that's wrong!")

Others: (Fill this in with anything that doesn't fit above. Like your character's favorite weapon of choice, or favorite brand of candy, etc.)

* * *

The Submission Ends at 12/07/16

The Game Starts at 12/14/16

If there's not enough submission by that time, I'll delay the submission until 01/12/17.


	2. Prologue: A Fourth of Prime

Kouga Akihira woke up confused. A mixture of bad taste in her mouth and nausea, along with a dull sense of pain lingering from the night before. Blinking twice, her eyes suddenly shot-up wide awake as she realized the ceiling she looked at wasn't of her own room. Now sitting on her bed with a sky-blue blanket in her grasp, she relaxed herself once familiarity set itself in and got off the bed, her feet fitting nicely into a pair of brown slipper. Sweating under her white sleeping gown, she headed straight for what looked like a one-door wooden wardrobe and breathed a sigh of relief when she found her clothes inside it, and a mirror to help her change at the backside of the wooden door.

She then moved her head to one side of the wall, containing a door she deduced would lead to the bathroom, considering it lead to a smaller, cube-shaped room beside the small hallway to the exit. Closing the wardrobe, she rushed for the bathroom door and cracked a slight smile when she found an empty, clean bathroom, and grinned giddily when she found the water working.

It took a while to change into her clothing, but refreshed nonetheless. Rather strange since she was used to it before, maybe it had something to do with how tired she felt. There were nothing a quick breakfast couldn't fix, but only if she knew where to found them. Pushing her hands through her navy blue blazer and making sure her black, knee-high stockings revealed as little skin, if there were any revealed, beneath her rather short, dark red skirt. Finished with her preparation, she went outside, loafers tapping the floor. She made sure she went out of the room as fast as she could, for she felt something malicious from inside it, particularly the camera that followed each and every movement of hers. She didn't even had the time to look at what her room looked like, she just wanted to bail out as soon as she could.

But now, she wished she hadn't went out of her room.

Awaiting her outside her room was a dome-shaped ceiling with a virtual sky that seemed to be painted onto them. It moved, the clouds in them moved, and there were even sounds that seemed to accompany those movements, but in the end, it all felt artificial. When Kouga turned around, she found herself looking at a cottage; the roof above her and another cottage at the other side of the road behind her. Standing on the road, she found two rows of cottage, the road intersecting in the middle of the cottage rows, presumably having another human being inside each cottages.

She would seriously consider her options if they contained dangerous animals. The first thing she would do would be finding her bow and arrows, which were absent from the inside of her wardrobe. The second thing she would do would be shooting said arrows at their head. The third thing she would do would be to repeat it ad infinitum.

Checking on one of the other cottage's door, she found it locked.

She figured it would be the case, but it was at the very least, worth a shot. Pursing her lip, she had to admit defeat and went away somewhere. Preferably somewhere with less locked rooms and more open buffet. The closest building she could found that seemed to contain an open buffet, was a large building north of the first intersection, or at least, where she thought north would be. The building had a reception hall air to it. A large information center that seemed to be modeled after a central building in an island resort.

She had been neglecting to ask herself this, but, where on Earth was she?

Curiosity overtaking her mind, she went inside the reception hall/information center through its front door, and found herself screaming as she was met with a being taller than her, more muscular, and screaming more loudly than her. Their scream echoed across the room, and it lasted for a long while, before stopping when they had a clear look on each other. Violet met with dark green, and their bodies began to tense up. Kouga in particular, wasn't really sure where this particular event would be going to. She was at least as tall as her wardrobe, but the man before her offered about twenty centimeter more of her height.

"A-A very grand morning, isn't it?"

"Y-Y-Yes," the large thing stuttered. "A very… grand… w-was it? A very grand m-m-morning to y-you too."

Hearing the giant's tensed up speech pattern, she realized that he was as tensed as she was. Shaking her head, she opted to redo their introduction, first by offering her hand.

"Greetings my great friend. I offer an apology for myself; screaming without reason was indeed quite unsightly for me. Will thy forgive me?"

"U-Um…" the giant stuttered, before smiling. "You… talk really f-funny."

"Doth I?" Kouga smirked. The conversation at the very least were going somewhere light. "Will thou shareth thy name, o' friend?"

"T-Theodore," he said, his head to the side, but his eyes at hers. "Theodore Leanu, call me Theodore. W-What's yours?"

Kouga bowed, her body in rhythm with the light atmosphere. "Remember that my name, is Kouga Akihira. The pleasure is all mineth, sir."

"O-Oh, where are m-my manners," Theodore bowed along, before both of them righted themselves and smiled at each other. Their moment ended when the front door was slammed open, their head instinctively turning to a male which stylish windbreaker jacket caught their eyes' attention. Coming from the outside was a boy their age, although smaller than them. He was gasping for air, but it was as if he was just having a good workout.

"R-Rin, you're back!"

"Hey Theodore, still alive and kicking I see."

"I d-don't particularly l-like that f-figure of speech."

"Oh, what have we here?" Rin's sight turned from the gigantic man to the tall girl before him. His brown hair, short and tied in a ponytail swayed with motion. "Quite a looker yourself aren't you? Do you mind if I have your name?"

Kouga smiled, nodding.

"Kouga Akihira. Quite charmed for this meeting myself."

"Boy, you talk funny."

"S-She does, doesn't she?"

Kouga laughed.

"More importantly, however. Who art thou?" Kouga directed her smile at the windbreaker boy. "I would love to hear of your name, good sir."

"Oh of course!" Rin smacked his forehead. "Sorry about that, the name's Rin. Rin Yagami. It's an androgynous name I know, and my looks, being how short I am, could sometime deceive people, so… yeah. That's my introduction I guess."

"So I see," Kouga giggled, taking an interest on the young man. "Thou seemeth be very athletic, however, your physique seemeth spent. Have thou been having a stroll outside?"

"A stroll?" Rin pursed his lips, "Oh, you must mean running, right? Yeah, I've been going all around this place. All exits locked, we're trapped in this dome for good. Better strap yourself on your teddy bear tight, Theodore."

"W-What?"

Theodore gasped, and so did Kouga.

Suddenly, the air became heavy. The light atmosphere that were present soon disappeared, Rin's innocent smile didn't help their matter. Even if they had each other's company, their unknown fate still tugged on Kouga's heart-string. She thought meeting another living beings, another human beings would help her mind off of her denial, but being them just made it worse. Now she fear for her safety, and theirs.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **A Fourth of Prime**

* * *

 **Total Students: 16**

 **3 Awake**

 **Females:**

 **1\. Kouga Akihira – The Ultimate ? ? ? (RoboVolcano4)**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **Males:**

 **1\. Theodore Leanu – The Ultimate ? ? ? (liammarklh88)**

 **2\. Rin Yagami – The Ultimate ? ? ? (Arklova)**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **So here it is, the first update. Thank you for everyone who have sent their form, there are still seven spot for females and six spot for males open, so you can still send those forms. Remember, the submission ends at 12/7/16, but that doesn't mean I would still be accepting those submissions, so in a way, the early birds gets their rewards.**

 **So what is this first update about? Well, let's call this a judging phase. It's a way for you guys to judge my writing quality, a way to make you guys interested, and not have my SYOC be buried in page two. A bump so to say, or maybe a filler. Anyway, I hope you guys like this mini-update, and would send me your SYOC form soon.**

 **But please, please think about your character's talent seriously if you want to base your character on said talent. You guys wouldn't believe how many messages I choose to carefully ignore because of how ridiculous some of their talents are, and I have to say I'm very sorry that I will ignore those kinds of messages from now on. You can send me another message with an updated profile if you still want to have your character participate. But seriously, no ridiculous talents.**

 **Well, that's it from me, I await your forms in my Private Message.**

 **Once again, thank you very much for participating.**


	3. Prologue: Inside the Snowstorm

Katsurou Yamura just wanted to go to sleep again, but it seemed even that simple luxury wasn't allowed for him. Finding himself inside an entirely new environment than what he remembered, which was his bedroom inside his old house, he just had to get out as soon as he could. There didn't seem to be a penalty for doing that, but then again, he was now playing leader in a group of three. He wouldn't mind if he was walking with the short-statured, but cheery girl who he bumped to in the trail southern of their cottages, but having to go on an adventure with a girl wearing a cooking pot for a head? He didn't even know how to react to that. Hell, would anyone even know how to react to that?

Coupled with being inside a dome-shaped structure without knowing anything about it, he would rather ignore the short-lasting problems. Maybe if he wait it out, it would solve itself for him.

"Katsurou, found anything?"

"Well, aside from the edge of this god-forsaken dome… nothing. I guess we are trapped in here."

The girl who called the tall man slumped weakly, her shoulder hung in the air. They've done their introductions, and Katsurou found the short-statured Suzu Hayashi to be a good companion. Active, bright, and occasionally cracking jokes that sounded funnier when he heard it from her. Unlike the girl trudging about and kicking rocks behind them, he knew she meant no harm, but said girl just gave him all sort of bad vibes.

Of course, in the end there would be no viable exits. The dome were shaped as such that it would be air-tight, and many exits were closed off by those large metal contraptions would surely be locked. Someone was behind this after all, but the question itself echoed with futility inside Katsurou's mind.

"But still, it was worth a shot, right?"

Katsurou's grin were faced with the girl's unamused face.

"Well sugarcube, as much as I appreciate your unintended pun, I'd much more appreciate a solution to our problem. Get what I'm sayin'?"

"M-My bad, Suzu. I got you." The tall man sheepishly apologized to the short girl before him, his hand ruffling the back of his head. "Still, do we really have to bring her everywhere we go?" Katsurou pointed at the crouching girl in the distance, whose hands were busy collecting stones by the river-side. "Ms. Gloomy over there wouldn't be exactly cut it to be our point-guard."

"…I can hear you, you know," Ms. Gloomy mumbled as her eye shot back to where Katsurou stood. Katsurou's eyes didn't respond back to her glare, however, they were filled with calm and selective obliviousness. Not feeling a respond from her, she clicked her tongue and shuffled her smock-covered body for the other side of the river, still collecting anything that caught her eyes fancy. "Stupid guy and his stupid leadership…" she mumbled aloud and trailed off whispering.

Still, that did surprise him, but he wouldn't exactly let it show on his face.

"Damn, guess we made her mad," Katsurou huffed.

"We?" Suzu turned to Katsurou with a brow raised and her head rising higher. Else she would rather be having a staring contest with the tall man's chest. "Don't the cute lass meant you, sugarcube? You are the one who called her Ms. Gloomy and all."

"…Sorry," Katsurou bit his lip in realization. His gaze meeting Suzu's who was down below his eye of sight. Placing both hands in his pants' pockets, he continued. "Guess I'm not quite cut being a leader just yet. Told you it was a bad idea."

"Oh hush, you're a _man_! You should be leading people! Now have some backbone and apologize to that girl, alright?" Suzu reasoned, and Katsurou was more than inclined to comply her simple request. She was right, it was rude of him, and that the sooner he apologized, the sooner Suzu would stop pushing him toward said cute lass. "Come on, don't keep her waitin' sugarcube. You best not keep a cute lass like her waiting."

"I get it, I get it, quit pushing my back!"

Katsurou released himself from Suzu's grip. Facing her smirking and playful face for the last time, he crossed the river and walked cautiously toward the girl, who were now busy playing her hands inside the river. Katsurou hadn't had enough time to adjust to his usual daily life however, and it made him as nervous as a man could get. The soon those thought popped up were then silenced by the sound of a splashing water. The girl's hand were now holding something inside the water, and it made Katsurou curious.

"What are you holding there?"

And as if on cue, the girl picked up said thing and threw it into Katsurou's face and made him trip and fell. The thing splashed around on his face, its fin and tail playing around before his eyes before the thing jumped from his face and onto the water again. The girl before the tall boy unconsciously started to laugh at his pathetic display of masculinity, and so did Suzu on the other side of the river. This would be the right time for Katsurou to develop a fear for fishes, if only it weren't a fresh-water trout and something like a large catfish.

"Scared of fish, Katsurou?" The girl before her halted her laugh into a sweet giggle. "Go play leader somewhere else you big bozo. You oversized, orange waste of space!"

"I'm sorry alright, geez."

"And I have a name you know. We already did introductions and junk too!"

"So you're mad about that? Fine," Katsurou rubbed his face off of water with the back of his hand. "Yeah, I get it. Sorry for calling you Ms. Gloomy before, Mia."

Mia grinned as she stood up and offered Katsurou a hand. Katsurou was proven to be heavy enough, and Mia needed both of her arm-strength to pull the boy up and standing. They stared at each other before Katsurou's eyes turned to face Suzu, who was smiling all the while giving a thumbs up of her approval. It was then that the three of them heard a scream from inside the forest, tipping their happy moments off and causing them to tense up. The scream was of a girl's voice, and the implication of it didn't really strike them a sense of safety.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, move it!" Suzu hurriedly took charge and went first into the forest, following the animal trail which were soon followed by Katsurou and Mia. Katsurou found himself behind Suzu, but Mia was left in the trail of dust, unable to catch up to the two athlete before her. Turning left on an intersection, she went inside a garden and found a girl lying on the ground. Hurriedly, she held her in her arms and checked for her pulse. With a sigh of relieve, she clutched the living being tightly. The tall athlete went into the park and saw Suzu clutching the unknown girl tightly, and his worry took over as he spoke up instinctively.

"Whoa, is that girl dead?"

"Katsurou, now's not the time for jokes!" Behind him, Mia added, out of breath. She had just arrived inside the park clearing, and it threw off Katsurou's momentum as he swiftly apologized. "What's the situation, Suzu?"

"Calm down, she's fine," Suzu hurriedly slapped the girl's cheek repeatedly. "Come on pretty face, wake your ass up. Tell us what happened."

"B-Bro?" The girl mumbled before forming her consciousness together. "Oh, good morning. Wait, you're not bro, aren't you?"

"I don't think so darlin'. Sorry if I disrupt your pleasant dream," Suzu played a playful smile. "What happened here? We heard a scream and found you laying on the ground all defenseless and unconscious. Somebody attacked you or somethin'?"

"O-Oh, no, nothing like that," the girl laughed as she stared deeply inside Suzu's eyes. Something glistening inside them made something inside the girl's eyes twinkling. A moment of silence passed awkwardly, the ambience being the panting sound of Mia in the background. It didn't took that long for Katsurou to realize the implications and inferred his own spin of the scene that had just played before him. "You see, I saw something jumping from that tree," she pointed at one of the bigger, taller trees to a tree at the other side of the garden, "And that thing went past the garden and into that tree over there. The shock may kinda made me jump and faint. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Can you stand?"

"Oh, yes. Of course."

The girl blushed as she were being helped getting back on her own two feet. Her eyesight blurred for a second as she was about to stumble, but Suzu caught her before she fell again. Katsurou looked behind him to see Mia realizing something out of it too, and looked to the side. Looking at Suzu and the girl again, he found out a surprising amount of strength in Suzu's grip. Suzu could definitely lift something heavier than her, despite her short stature and slim body. This made the girl's face even redder than she thought would be possible. Finally on her feet, the girl gave her thanks to the pretty woman before her.

"Thank you very much. My name is Yuuna Tsukehara," Yuuna righted herself. Fixing her clothes and brushed off the dirt off of her back. She made sure to double check her items and belongings, from the chest-area of her tank-top to the skirt of the same color. Finally, she tied her shoes' bows again and pulled her white knee-socks, fastening it. Looking up, she gleefully continued. "Please, call me Yuuna. It's nice to meet you."

"Suzu," the girl grinned. "Suzu Hayashi. Nice to meet you, Yuuna."

"Alright then, how about we try finding out what Yuuna saw just now."

"Oh, okay. That thing went for the central building in this dome, that big central office building north of our cottages." Katsurou found his hand grabbed by Yuuna, who approached him with a smile. "So, who are you two again?"

"Oh, sorry. Katsurou Yamura. Call me Katsurou," he pointed to the girl inside a smock behind him. "Her name is Miriam Ahou, but you should refer to her as Mia. She's very sensitive about her surname."

"Nice to meet you too," Mia grumbled and huffed.

"Alright then!" The girl before them suddenly were lit-up with passion and determination. "Come on everyone, let's corner that beast with our numbers!" The girl went for the western exit of the park, but Katsurou had just enough time to shout where the northern exit were and made her stop in her tracks, turned around, apologized, and readied herself for the northern exit. "I-I knew that."

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Inside the Snowstorm**

* * *

 **16 Students Alive**

 **7 Awake**

 **Females:**

 **1\. Kouga Akihira – The Ultimate ? ? ? (RoboVolcano4)**

 **2\. Suzu Hayashi – The Ultimate ? ? ? (Megalavania)**

 **3\. Miriam "Mia" Ahou – The Ultimate ? ? ? (Strange Nothing)**

 **4\. Yuuna Tsukehara – The Ultimate ? ? ? (HansenHanni)**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **Males:**

 **1\. Theodore Leanu – The Ultimate ? ? ? (liammarklh88)**

 **2\. Rin Yagami – The Ultimate ? ? ? (Arklova)**

 **3\. Katsurou Yamura – The Ultimate ? ? ? (SirNiceGuy)**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Three new girls, one new boy.**

 **Nine spots left.**

 **Thank you very much for participating. It seems everyone got the memo of not posting ridiculous talents, but more people are trying to ask what character would likely be accepted into the story. Well, to answer that... I don't have anything in mind. Write your SYOC until you are satisfied with it, and I'm sure I would be likely to include them to my story. I'm a very easy-going guy.**


End file.
